Hasuro Haku (Grimsdale)
Hasuro Haku is a main character in Grimsdale, serving as a Coroner in the Fairview Justice Squad. Profile Events of Criminal Case All Boli Out He was first seen in the cutscenes which appeared before the events of the first chapter. While Diego was having a fight with Brock, they accidently pushed each other over him, Sploder, and Clay, leading them to get involved in the fight. For getting involved in the fight, he was sent to the principal office, alongside the other people who got themselves involved, and a girl named Yoyo Ip who was sent for getting laid. They were all punished by being locked up in the school building in night. After Alexei got murdered, he and his future teammates got expelled, because they were the top suspects, where he suggested forming a justice unit to catch Alexei’s killer which they all agreed in. He was later allowed back into the school along side his teammates after they successfully proven their innocence by arresting Brock. Dead Bombshell Once the Deputy Mayor arrived into the team’s liar, Hasuro gave him a kiss, confirming him as his “SugarPapa”. Life is Short Once he heard that Joe became a suspect in the murder investigation. He began yelling at the player, saying that his boyfriend is not a killer. Jones calmed him down. Scare-Crowe After Diego and Hamilton entered the basement, they saw Hasuro playing strip poker with Simon Armstrong, Marcus Butler, and Oscar Thompson, while Dusk was watching them. Diego and Hamilton caught Hasuro when he was about to pull down his boxers, and immediately told him to pull them back on, and wear his clothes, and go to the station. What a Way to Start! Diego and Hamilton went to talk to Hasuro to know what he’s asking help for. Hasuro revealed that he felt sorry for Mia due to what happened between her and Hamida, and would like to help bring Hamida back to the team. He explained that he thought about an idea, that he would befriend Hamida, and considering she hated him the most out of all the team, by becoming friends she would give Mia a chance. After Diego confirmed that he liked the idea, Hasuro decided to go for it, but he wasn’t used to apologizing to people over things he doesn’t regret, and needed some advice. After Hamilton suggested that they ask tips from Estelle, Diego decided to leave the two by themselves to speak to her while he is at the station. Hasuro and Hamilton went to ask Estelle for advice, where she told them that she has some notes on this for her psychology project which they can use, but she lost them during the party. After finding the notes, Hasuro started practicing what he was going to say, and when he finished he decided to speak to Hamida. Hasuro went up to Hamida and her “friends”, where she asked him what does he want from her. Hasuro then told her that he wants to apologize for “being mean to her” over the fact she disses Cindy, and that he’d like for them to become friends and for her to give Mia a chance. Hamida laughed at him, and started calling him names, explaining that she’ll never befriend a “pathetic, ugly loser” like him. She then poured her glass of Pink Paradis on him, making her “friends” laugh, before leaving the scene. Case Appearances *All Boli Out (Case #1 of Grimsdale) *Hook Me Up (Case #2 of Grimsdale) *Acid Digestion (Case #3 of Grimsdale) *A Head Loss (Case #4 of Grimsdale) *Ratsputin (Case #5 of Grimsdale) *Dead Bombshell (Case #6 of Grimsdale) *The Grim’s Butcher (Grimsdale edition) (Case #7 of Grimsdale) *Holy Shoot! (Case #8 of Grimsdale) *Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale) *Work It Out! (Case #10 of Grimsdale) *Burn in Hell! (Case #11 of Grimsdale) *A Priceless End (Case #12 of Grimsdale) *Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale) *Anthem of Death (Case #14 of Grimsdale) *Overcooked (Case #15 of Grimsdale) *Whip My Hair (Case #16 of Grimsdale) *A Meltdown (Case #17 of Grimsdale) *Lust for Life (Case #18 of Grimsdale) *Ready? Set? KABOOM! (Case #19 of Grimsdale) *Under Her Pants (Case #20 of Grimsdale) *Waste of Energy (Case #21 of Grimsdale) *A Hoe Kills a Hoe (Case #22 of Grimsdale) *No Escape For Death (Case #23 of Grimsdale) *"Accidents" Can Happen (Case #24 of Grimsdale) *A Pain in the Arse (Case #25 of Grimsdale) *Life With No Money (Case #26 of Grimsdale) *Pierce My Neck (Case #27 of Grimsdale) *Cut me off your Life (Case #28 of Grimsdale) *Super Bowl (Case #29 of Grimsdale) *Man Down (Case #30 of Grimsdale) *Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale) *Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale) *The Lake Monster (Case #33 of Grimsdale) *A Xerdan Death (Case #34 of Grimsdale) *A Fetish of Death (Case #35 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) *The Kinder Reaper (Case #37 of Grimsdale) *What a Way to Start! (Case #38 of Grimsdale) *Bath in Blood (Case #39 of Grimsdale) *A Thousand Scars (Case #40 of Grimsdale) *Put Her Down (Case #41 of Grimsdale) *Down with the Queen (Case #42 of Grimsdale) *Proto-zone Can Backfire (Case #43 of Grimsdale) *Chop Her Up (Case #44 of Grimsdale) *The Hanging Trees (Case #45 of Grimsdale) *Mown Him Down (Case #46 of Grimsdale) *Exhale All You Can (Case #47 of Grimsdale) *I’m All Ears (Case #48 of Grimsdale) *His Last Case (Case #49 of Grimsdale) *Flight From Life (Case #50 of Grimsdale) *Release Me From Death (Case #51 of Grimsdale) *Have Fun Til’ It Ends (Case #52 of Grimsdale) *Bad Delivery (Case #53 of Grimsdale) *Run, But You Can’t Hide (Case #54 of Grimsdale) *Deadly Consequences (Case #55 of Grimsdale) *One Enemy Gone (Case #56 of Grimsdale) *Never Knew... (Case #57 of Grimsdale) *The Big Escape (Case #58 of Grimsdale) *Xerda On Fire! (Case #59 of Grimsdale) *Goodbye, Dear Leader (Case #60 of Grimsdale) *Let The Battle Begin (Case #61 of Grimsdale) *All Evil Comes To An End (Case #62 of Grimsdale) Gallery JWarrenGrimsdale.png|Joe Warren, Hasuro’s boyfriend. AAriasGrimsdale.png|Adolfo Arias., Hasuro’s ex-boyfriend.